


The Mermaid's Blessing

by SooManyShips



Series: of mermaids and pirates [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Gen, moon taeil is tired, park jisung (NCT) is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 02:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18174557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SooManyShips/pseuds/SooManyShips
Summary: Everyone has heard the legend of the Mermaid's Blessing, of how its crew can sail the waters of the Bermuda Triangle without losing a single man, of how the arctic's waters hold no dangers for them and how their treasure was unmatched, something never seen before.Park Jisung thinks it's all bullshit. No man can sail those waters and live to tell the tale.Boy, was he wrong.





	The Mermaid's Blessing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Songbird and the Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795731) by [maia_archives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maia_archives/pseuds/maia_archives). 



> un-beta'ed

“Hyung, it’s almost full moon. Do you think…?” 

“Shut it, kid, we don’t want to call them here again.”

“but hyung! It’s been months since they last came. Do you think maybe… Maybe they were drowned this time?”

Looking at the young boy, Moon Taeil did not have the heart to tell him that no, that there was no point in hoping that that dreaded crew had finally met its end. 

“I suppose it could be, Jisungie” the words had no conviction and the blonde boy understood. Was it really foolish to believe their home could be safe from pirates? “But i wouldn’t waste too much energy on it.”

“It’s just rumors, hyung. Everyone knows that no sailor comes alive from the Bermuda’s waters!”

“Kid, they got their name and their reputation for a reason.”

“It’s just a legend, hyung! Old men’s tales.” Jisung’s voice grew louder, agitated. Yet, Taeil could not blame him; he, who had lost his father to those cursed waters, had all the reason to despise a crew who not only ransacked his village once every few moons but claimed to sail the Bermudas without a care. 

“Legends are based on real stories, kid. And everyone has heard the legend of that pirate ship”

“Whatever, hyung, I’m sure this time they met their end. The Mermaid’s Blessing is probably at the bottom of the ocean with its entire crew” a cold current of air seemed to curl around his body the moment he spoke that name, before leaving him behind, cold and confused.

“Damn it, kid. You know names have power.” The young boy saw the slap to the back of the head coming, but made no move to avoid it. He knew better than anyone not to question the town’s superstitions “Now come, we have to bring this to Joohyun before _she_ decides to end us.”

Grumbling under his breath, both hunters picked up their prey again and resumed walking back to the village. A wild boar would sell spectacularly during trading season and Joohyun would finally forgive them both for breaking the tavern’s chandelier.

“I feel it, hyung, no more pirates for us.”

Had he know how wrong he was, Park Jisung would’ve listened to Moon Tail that bright January morning and kept his mouth shut.

**Author's Note:**

> bits a pieces of another story that won't let me sleep at night. 
> 
> slightly inspired by TSTS (mostly the beginning but credit where credit is due, my friends)  
> heavily inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean and that one mermaid scene.


End file.
